Football and Ice Skates
by angela123111
Summary: Madeline Williams, top figurine skater and manager of the boy's hockey team, is in love with her childhood friend, star quarterback Alfred Jones.
1. Chapter 1

"Go Alfred!" yelled Madeline Williams from the bleachers. She cheered for her childhood friend, star quarterback, Alfred F. Jones. It was the championship football game at Hetalia Gakuen Academy. The score was tied.

Alfred had just caught the football and was only yards away. A linebacker came in on the right and was on the verge of tackling him. 10 seconds left. Alfred twists his body and avoids the linebacker. Alfred keeps running and then...

*Whistle Blows* "TOUCHDOWN!" The crowds cheers. Madeline jumped up and down in joy.

Alfred got picked up by his teammates and they all cheered and through him up in the air. He still had the football in hand and looked at Madeline and did his "HERO" pose to her. Madeline smiled and knew it was for her but all the other girls around her started squealing thinking it was for them. It made Madeline a bit depressed but she's still happy, maybe now the two can hang out again.

~After the game, outside of the locker room~

Madeline waited for Alfred to come out. All the other girls got blocked out by some male teachers, but the teachers let her by, knowing that she's a good girl and her relationship with Alfred. Also being the manager of the boy's hockey team and the top figurine skater probably helped too.

Noises were heard and Madeline perked up. Alfred came out with some friends, laughing and talking to one another. They were mostly talking smack to one another.

"Alfred." Madeline went towards them. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh, Maddie. Almost didn't see you." Alfred stopped and walked towards her. "Did you see it? It was like the Matrix, right?""

"Yes, Alfred." Maddie smiled.

The football players snickered at the two.

"Look at the guy bragging to his girlfriend."

"Yeah, more like wife."

"HEY!" Alfred yelled at his teammates. "We're not even dating! She's like my sister!"

Madeline's face dimmed significantly, but still kept her smile on as a facade.

"Well, I guess I'll let you hang out with your friends since you just won the big game and all." Madeline said with a tinge of sadness.

"Really, Maddie? Thank you so much!" Alfred hugged her and started to leave with the others.

"I'll tell your mom. Goodbye!" Madeline said to the backs of the group with tears rimming her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline came home alone, still wiping her tears from indigo eyes. She pulled up into the driveway and looked at the empty house next door. Al's house. His parents worked overtime and they kind of let Alfred do whatever he wanted unless he got into trouble. Also Madeline was usually with him, everywhere he went and they trusted her to "babysit" him.

Madeline took a heavy sigh and went into her house. She went into the house to find her brother cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm home." She said quietly.

"Ah, Madeline. You're home early. I thought you would be back in an hour with Alfred?" Francis said until he saw Madeline's puffy eyes. "What happened?"

Francis went to her and kneeled down to her. He took her face into his hands and started gently rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." Madeline said and put her hands on his. "A bug flew in my eye."

"Both of them?" Francis looked her in worry. "Madeline, the only times you cry are about Alfred, our parents, and losing ice skating competitions and hockey tournaments."

"It's nothing, I swear." She gave a small smile to reassure him. He had his suspicions but he knew that if he pushed more, she would get upset.

He stood up and kissed Madeline on the forehead. "Okay if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. Dinner will be done in about 45 minutes okay?"

She nodded and went into her room. She sat on her bed that laid up nicely next to the window. She pushed the curtain a bit and hugged her stuffed bear.

Her eyes teared up again as she looked at the empty window across from hers. She wiped her tears on the bear and closed the curtains.

She sighed even more. She turned to her nightstand and looked at a picture. It was of Alfred in his football gear and Madeline in her ice-skating leotard and tutu. They were about 5 years old, grinning as if the world were on their side.

She liked him probably better then, then well now with guys that keep stealing him away from her. "Stop don't starting thinking like Nat. You'll get your heart broken even more. Or it will sound like Alfred is your brother." She tried to reassure herself.

"I love him so much." She cried into her bear.

Outside of her door was Francis. He watched her and worried.

"I knew it. I'm going to kill him!" He swore to himself. "I just need some reinforcements."

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, do you understand the plan?" Francis said to the other three guys.

"I still believe the plan is incredibly stupid you frog." Arthur Kirkland, the current student president of the school and object of affection of the Frenchman , said.

"Kesesesese, everything you think of us is stupid, but the plan is perfect and I get Maddie!" Gilbert Beilschmidt, best friend of brother, got promptly slapped in the head by the two.

"Non, you will only **distract** her. If you touch her inappropriately in any way, let me just tell you this, the French invented the guillotine." Francis said threatenly to the Prussian.

"Yeesh, I know, I know. You don't have to keep telling me." Gilbert stated with a tired look.

"And you'll get killed by the hockey team." Antonio Fernández Carriedo, another of Francis' best friend, chirped in.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert grimaced.

"Also I will even personally tell the hockey team of you wanting to do something to Madeline." Arthur smirked. "Think what they would do then. Especially Ivan."

"Don't remind me." Gilbert said paling even whiter.

"Stop that. We are here for Madeline. Let's review the plan." Francis interuppted. He pointed to Gilbert.

"You will distract Madeline and only get her away from Alfred." Gilbert thumbsed up.

"Antonio, you and the Italian twins will get Alfred away from any contact with Madeline and let Romano curse as much as he wants at Alfred." Antonio smiled in response.

"Arthur you will punish Alfred as much as possible since he's your cousin. Also he is evil for making Madeline cry not once but twice." Arthur made a gesture with his hand.

"And I will comfort Madeline and keep Alfred away from this house as much as I can. All I have to do is contact the hockey team to schedule more games, practices, tournaments, whatever to keep Madeline busy. If this plan succeeds, Madeline will be happy again and don't care for the stupid pig-headed Alfred anymore." Francis grit his teeth.

"But isn't her room right next to his?" Gilbert interjected.

Francis eyed Gilbert suspiciously. "And how would you know that?"

"I just happened to see them talking through the windows when I was walking Luddy's dogs." Gilbert explained.

"I'll take care of it." Francis said.

After a while, they finally got the plan memorized and more or less commited themselves to their roles. They kept talking until footsteps were heard. Madeline walked through the front door from ice-skating practing/ hockey managing.

"Oh. There are guests." She said surprised. "Would anyone like refreshments?"

"Ye-" Gilbert started as he perked up like a dog seeing his master.

"No it's fine Madeline. They are just leaving." Francis interuppted and in a way with his eyes he told them to leave.

They did, with Antonio holding onto Gilbert so he wouldn't try to hit on Madeline.

Madeline smiled at Francis and promptly excused herself so she could take a shower.

"This plan should not fail or I really will kill him." Francis thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks to people who reviewed and did the poll.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Madeline. I need to talk to you." Francis said as he sat on the couch.

"Okay, Papa." She sat at the chair across from him. "What is it?"

"I think it's time for you to change rooms. I mean you growing up so fast, I think you deserve it. A larger one?" Francis said to her, as he smiled proudly.

"Ah, hmm." Madeline looked downcast."But, Papa I like my room and..."

"I knew it! You hate Papa! It's okay. You can leave me just like your mama. I'll be strong!" He wailed in an over-exaggerated way, while shedding lots of crocodile tears.

"Okay! I'll do it! Please stop crying." Madeline said franticallly, went to him, and comforted her papa. "I'll always be here and I love you!"

"Really?" Francis looked up at her, faux doe-eyed. He grinned really wide and Francis pulled her down and hugged her.

Madeline sighed and hugged him back. "So Papa, you'll be the one carrying everything, right?"

Francis looked at her and smiled while reminding himself this is for the good of his little angel. "Okay, but you little one will be giving me a back massage, afterwards."

"Maybe, Papa."

A few hours later...

"Ah! Uh! OooOH!" Francis groaned very erratically, as he finally put down Madeline's dresser. "When did I buy you so much stuff?"

"Well it's all cumulative over the years and I need them." Madeline reasoned. "Also I'm a teenager now so more stuff."

"Yeah, I wish you were 5 again, then I wouldn't have to worry so much. Especially with all the disgusting boys leering at you."He grumbled the latter.

"Papa, I can handle and take care of myself. Oh I almost forgot. Tomorrow, Mathias said he'll take me to the rink and then Ivan will give me a lift home. Is it okay?"

"Oui, just have fun at practice and remember all your skating stuff. And be home on time, we'll be having guests for dinner."

"Okay. I already packed all my stuff and I'll try not to be late." Madeline kissed her papa on the cheek. "Now get out so I can change."

Francis left since most of her stuff were already in their proper place, and he didn't want to anger her.

"Mon Dieu, my back hurts more then almost getting trampled by a bull when Antonio said the running of the bulls were fun." He shook his head at the memory. "Part One of the Plan Done."

* * *

><p>Next up Hockey Ice Skating Practice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I am so sorry about the confusion. I accidently forgot I was putting Francis as a brother and instead put him as a father later. Let's just make him as a brother and make the last chapter as if a scenario kind of a thing, and Papa could be a nickname if it's alright. As an apology here's a new chapter.

Mathias-Denmark

Fridrik-Iceland

Anders-Norway

* * *

><p>*Honk Honk*<p>

Madeline ran down the stairs with all her bags in order. Francis handed her a lunch bag and a croissant for breakfast. He kissed her on the forehead and she ran out the door.

"Have a nice day at school." He yelled out.

Outside Mathias, Fridrik, and Anders were in the car, the Dane and Norwegian up front and the Icelandic in the back. Mathias was driving and open-top convertible.

Madeline dumped her stuff in the trunk and then sat with Søren in the back.

They all greeted her then Mathias stepped on the gas pedal hard. They kept going until a red light and Mathias halted with a screech. Anders was pissed and punched Mathias in the head.

Fridrik looked at Madeline and told her "Madeline, we will be having a game next week. Please check your calender if you are able to come."

"Okay, let me think. Well there's Al's football game." Madeline then looked sad. "He wouldn't notice if I was there though, so I'll skip it and go with you guys." Madeline smiled but then went back to being downcast.

The light turned green but this time Mathias drove the regulated speed. Norway looked at the rearview mirror and saw Madeline looking sad.

"What is wrong?" Anders asked as he turned around a bit to face her.

"It's nothing. Just Alfred and.." She sighed.

"Oh, did he overlook you again or something else entirely?"

"Something like that." Madeline said. "It's nothing really. I'm perfectly fine."

Fridrik put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Fridrik. Anders I'm sorry I worried you." She smiled meekly.

Mathias joined in the conversation. "Want us to mess with him? Because I-we can do something about it." Anders had pinched him when said I.

"No please don't. I don't want you guys to get in trouble with the football team and then get suspended again."Madeline pleaded.

"Aw, come one. We didn't exactly get suspended since Anders did some weird mojo on the principal and the teacher that all we got was in-school suspension which only lasted 2 periods." Mathias said.

"It is not some weird mojo, it was magic." Anders replied as he hit Mathias again.

"Ow! Right like magic exists. Ow! Stop hitting me while I'm driving." Mathias said angrily to Anders. Anders just ignored him.

"Madeline, don't worry we will always have your back."Anders said "And the football team will not be a problem." Anders started laughing to himself a bit.

Madeline smiled. "Okay?"

"We're here." Mathias then swerved the car into the parking lot and parked. They all got out and Madeline went to the trunk again and got her book bag.

"We all meet here at 3 okay?" Mathias said.

They murmured in agreement and went off their seperate ways.

Anders walked with Madeline to their next class.

"Remember we will always protect you no matter what." Anders said to Madeline.

"Merci."

* * *

><p>Poll. Hope this makes up for my mistake<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Madeline went in her classroom. There were two seats open. One in the back next to Alfred and one in the front wiith Ivan.

Alfred saw her and waved her over. His friends looked in her direction and asked him who he was waving to.

"Maddie, of course."

"Who?" they asked.

Madeline heard them and looked sad so she sat down next to Ivan. Alfred looked her with wide-eyes since she chose the Russian over him. Alfred then glared at the Ivan's back of the head.

"Ah, Madeline. How are you?" Ivan said as he noticed her.

Madeline smiled a bit. "I'm good. ready for the hockey game next week?"

"Of course, they will cower to us after we dominate them!" Ivan declared.

Madeline laughed softly and smiled. "Yeah, they will."

The teacher came in. "Okay, class open up your books and we will start the history of Greece." He said sleepily.

45 minutes later..

The bell rang and students started leaving. Madeline gathered up her stuff and left with Ivan.

"So I think you should be careful when you're bashing into the other players. You shouldn't keep beating them. Make it look like an accident and focus on the puck." Madeline advised Ivan.

"I know, but they are so much to hit over and over. I couldn't help myself." Ivan said.

"Maddie!" Alfred called out to her. The pair stopped and looked at him.

Alfred ran up to her. "Why didn't you want to sit with me?"

"Because you are a pig." Ivan replied.

"Was I talking to you?" Alfred sneered at Ivan.

"You are now." Ivan chuckled at him.

They started glaring at each other.

"Please don't fight." Madeline said to the two. "Al, I just.. you looked like you'd rather be your friends and I didn't want to intrude. Also I needed to talk to Ivan about hockey, okay?"

Alfred nodded then glared at Ivan again. Ivan smirked and put his arm around Madeline's waist which cause Alfred's eye to start twitching.

Madeline didn't notice. "Now please excuse us, we need to go to our next class." Madeline said and they left.

Alfred didn't know why, but he started to hate Ivan even more than normal. "I'll try to get Maddie later in Science." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ivan, why do keep trying to provoke him?" The Canadian asked the Russian.

"Because it is fun. Why you ask?" He smiled at her.

"It's that I don't like it, I really do, but... I don't know." Madeline shook her head. Ivan pulled her closer into him and kept walking.

"Thank you. Maybe I'm just tired." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Want to sleep at my house then?" Ivan suggested. "Natalia had to go to a knife-making convention and Katyusha is going to be at home from college. We can have a party!"

Madeline smiled at him. "Okay, I'll have to tell Frere first and then the guys."

Ivan smiled widely. "We'll have a fun party, da? Lots of vodka!"

"Ah, okay, but I'm not drinking." Madeline said.

"I know. We have other drinks, of course." Ivan said.

They went into their next class. They sat in the back together. Well there technically were no available seats in the back until Ivan claimed them.

They didn't do much since their teacher fell asleep. The teacher had many cats and they meowed a lot. Some of the students were tempted to wake him up but at the same time they didn't wast to work. So throughout the students just talked quietly to one another.

"Should we invite anyone else?" Ivan asked Madeline.

"We can invite the rest of the hockey team."

Ivan pouted. "I don't want them to come. They'll hog you all to themselves, then I won't get to spend time with you."

Madeline sighed. "Fine. Then how about a private party of 3?"

His face lit up. "Okay, we can have traditional Russian food, da? It'll be so much fun! Katyusha will be so happy!"

"Okay, so I'll tell Mathias that I'll ride home with you, after practice. Tell Frere then get overnight stuff and sleep over at your house." Madeline summed up her plans.

"Da. We can also watch movies. We have many movies where blonde-haired blue-eyed Americans get beaten into a pulp." His face darkened in delight.

"Ivan, my Frere is blonde-haired and blue-eyed. "

"Ah, but not American. He was born in France. da?"

"Yes, but he has American citizenship. Remember he married that girl for a year and then came back after the girl kicked him out?"

"Oh yeah, that was one of the best years of my life. You got to stay with my family the whole time." Ivan squealed.

"Yeah, I would have stayed with Alfred at the time but Frere refused very strongly. Somethime about me not being innocent anymore?" She smiled sadly.

Ivan pouted again. "You always talk about Alfred. Yet the only thing he does to you is make you sad."

Madeline looked away with a hint of tears in her eyes.

Ivan looked at her worried. "I'm sorry, let's agree never talk about him. We will call him Bobo the Idiot. And only make horrible jokes about him, da?"

Madeline nodded. "Okay, but not too horrible."

"I will not promise you that."

"Fine." Madeline smiled again at him which caused Ivan to give her a normal smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan walked with Madeline all the way to her next class. He even took a step in, glared at everyone, said his goodbyes to Madeline, lingered a bit longer and left.

She smiled at him and took her seat at the lab station table. The seat next to her was empty.

The bell rang and at that moment Alfred ran in saying "I'm not late!"

"Aiya! Jones, take your seat, aru!" Wang Yao, the science teacher, commanded the American.

"Got it!" He sat into his seat. "Hey, Maddie."

She looked at him, a bit wary and nervous. "Hello, Alfred."

"Maddie, do you have any plans tonight?" He said abruptly to her. She blushed in shock but became silent.

"Is that a no?" He asked expectantly. She stayed silent and Alfred gaped in horror.

"What are you doing? ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM!" He screeched, which led to Yao throwing a whiteboard eraser at him.

"Jones! Be quiet and pay attention." He said, strictly.

Alfred pouted and nudged her. She ignored him. He took a piece of paper out and put it between him and he scribbled. "Are you?"

"No. Now stop it and pay attention." She wrote neatly.

"Where are you going? Then where are you going to? Is it the commie? He's bad news!" Alfred said out loud.

"Alfred, shut up." Madeline whispered back.

"Is there you would like say to the class?" Yao said angrily. Alfred looked behind him and saw his teacher pissed at him.

"No, sir." Alfred said scared.

"Good, next outburst. You're going to the office." Yao threatened. Alfred nodded and sat back down. Alfred then shut up for the rest of the class, since Yao was watching him.

At the end of class, Madeline dashed out of the classroom. Alfred caught up to her.

"Alfred, you know I have practice after school with the hockey team and then I have an hour of practicing for competitions. Do you understand?"

Alfred took a second to think. "You have practice?"

Madeline facepalmed herself. "Yes, remember I ice-skate and manage the boys' hockey team."

"That's how you know him." Alfred became very horrified. "Maddie, those boys are not good people. They hurt football team."

She became confused. "No, the football team attacks them therefore it is self-defense."

"No, they lie to you! They always hurt the football team. They are criminals." Alfred whined.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Alfred, the guys are my best friends. I will not tolerate you saying anything bad about them." Madeline yelled at him.

Alfred became sad. "But..But.."

"No, buts! Now stay away from me!" She stormed off.

"Maddie! Come back!" He trotted after her until he got hit square in the face with a textbook.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Brit asked frustrated.

"After Maddie, she got mad at me." He whined, glancing towards her retreating figure.

"No you are not! You are coming with me to fix your English grade." Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred's shirt and dragged him off.

Alfred cried out in tears "Nooooo!"


	9. Chapter 9

I have no idea how to write Sweden's way of speaking so sorry in advance.

Tino-Finland

Berwald-Sweden

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime.<p>

Madeline walked towards her table full of boys.

"Hi everybody." She greeted and sat down, next to Ivan.

In the background, a glaring Alfred can be seen.

The hockey team greeted her, cheerfully. Ivan even pet her head affectionately.

"So Mathias, I'll be staying over at Ivan's after practice. Katyusha's there so.." She looked at him, wondering.

He put his hand up. "It's alright, I don't really want you to go but since it's not like you two will be alone so.." He nodded his head.

Madeline smiled, cheerfully and Mathias blushed, happily.

"So what's with the weirdo over there?" Fridrik pointed behind the girl.

"Weirdo? What weirdo?" She turned around and only saw the rambunctious football team and a cheerleader being a little too close to Alfred. Alfred himself was looking in the complete opposite direction, hoping Madeline didn't notice him, staring.

Madeline only noticed the girl and became sad. The guys noticed immediately.

"Hey, Madeline. Look at Anders! He can do magic!" Mathias said, frantically.

Anders looks at her stoically and pulled a pair of boxers out. They were duck-printed.

Everyone paused and looked at them. Mathias realized who the boxers belonged to. He opened his pants and looked down.

"Gah!" Mathias swiped the boxers. "How'd you do that!" He blushed bright red.

"Magic. Told it was real." Anders smirked at him.

Madeline chuckled. "Anders, can you do another one?"

All the guys immediately replied. "NO!"

Anders tsk-ed.

Madeline just laughed.

"So Ivan, how long is Katyusha going to stay?" She asked Ivan, who was stuffing his mouth with a sandwich which contained mysterious meat.

He swallowed. "She will be here for a whole week. It'll be fun when you come, da?"

She nodded. "I just hope my brother doesn't have a party when I'm gone. The last time he, Gil, and Antonio ended up in jail and I had to bail them out. The weird thing was Gil couldn't look at me for a week. Wonder what happened?" She wondered. "Ah, Tino, didn't you pick up my phone during that time."

Tino looked at her, innocently. "It was just a wrong number." Tino then thought. "_I can't tell her that the idiot was proclaiming his love to her and saying how they're going to get married."_

Madeline believed Tino. "Okay, well it's not important now. The most important thing is to beat the other up so badly that their own mothers can't recognize them." She said, all fired up.

The boys cheered.

"And especially, we will get revenge for them stealing our mascot, Kumajirou!"

More cheer and people started looking at them, strangely.

They calmed down.

"Also y' for National Champ'onsh'p." Berwald said.

Madeline blushed and smiled happily. "Yeah, if I win this I can get $10,000 in prize money. Even if I don't get first, they still have cash prizes for 2nd and 3rd place."

"We will be there cheering for you." Fridrik said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You will be the only one with an entire hockey team cheering for her." Mathias said.

"What are you going to do after you win this?" Anders asked.

"Hmm." Madeline thought for a bit. "I was thinking of trying for the partner categories. But I don't think any of you guys want to do that with me."

She immediately got two very loud answers from Mathias and Ivan, then the two glared at each other.

"She would choose me. I look better in those clothes." Mathias smirked.

"Well, I can lift her up and put her down. You are too weak for that kind of work." Ivan scoffed. Mathias became angry.

"I am not weak! Watch!" He got out of his seat and lifted Anders up. "See!" Anders got mad and ended up kicking him in the face.

"Heh, that doesn't prove anything. I actually know how to figure skate. It is not too different then Russian ballet."

They looked at him curiously.

"Only the strong can do it." Ivan replied then he kol-ed.

Madeline touched his arm and he went back to normal. "I still don't know if I should though. But there is also the chance I can try for the Olympics. There'll be scouts there for universities and some of them support Olympic people. So..it's a tough choice."

"Do what'ver y' want." Berwald replied.

"Okay, then let's focus on the present and beat that hockey team." She said.

They cheered again.

On the other side of the plaza...

"Hmm, what corruptive things are they doing to her?" Alfred muttered to himself. "What are they cheering about? Reverse polygamy?"

Arthur who sat across from him, hit him with a textbook. "Pay attention. If you do not pass English, you are not eligible for your American football."

"But I'm telling you Iggy, something suspicious is happening over there. They keep cheering and she keeps blushing. They are soiling the purity of Madeline. Even that weirdo, picked up that mute!"

"Anders is not a mute. He just perfers not to speak to idiots." Arthur defended his friend.

"Oh right, you two are in the magic club with the vampire." Alfred made a vampire gesture and a hissing sound.

"Alfred, for the millionth time, he is not a vampire. He just happens to have elongated incisors." Arthur became irritated. "Now tell me what happens in "Prophyria's lover" by Browning."

"I don't know. Some chick tries to do it with some dude?"

Arthur rubs his temples. "Alfred, did you even read it."

"Nope."

Arthur took a deep breath and then.."You blundering idiot! No wonder you're failing English! If you put half of the time of being an idiot into reading your homework, you could have passed it! You stupid wanker, git, burk!"

"Geez, Iggy. You don't have to be so mean." He pouted and then he laughed at him.

Arthur became red in the face and text books started to be flung at Alfred. "I'll kill you!"

"AHhhhh!" Alfred screamed and ran for it. Arthur went after him, screaming at him.

* * *

><p>Poll. Please review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It was after school, Madeline and the hockey team are going to the ice rink. Madeline had to first call Francis to tell him about the sleepover at Ivan's house.

"Frere? Is it okay if I sleepover at Ivan's house?" Madeline said all cutely.

"Non! I will not allow you sleeping over at a boy's house!" Francis wailed.

"But Katyusha will be there." She made a fake crying sound.

"Oh, okay." He agreed more secure that Ivan and her wouldn't be alone together. "Just one night, okay?"

"Oui!" She chirped happily. "After practice, I will be coming home to pick up an overnight bag. Is it possible you can prepare one?"

"Sure, mon ami! Want me to put your little bear in it?"

Madeline blushed. "No, it's okay. How's your book going?"

"Ohoho it's doing well." Francis laughed nervously.

"Is Elizaveta going to kill you?" Madeline said concerned, knowing that his editor will kill him for breaking another deadline.

"Oui."

"Writer's block?"

"Oui, you know me so well." Francis replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have written so many of your ideas as short stories." Madeline sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be this popular,though." Francis rubbed his chin. "Mon petit, what do you think I should do?"

"Ah, let me ask the guys." Madeline puts her hand on the phone. "Hey, guys. What do you think is romantic?"

"Magic show." Anders replied.

"Oktoberfest." Mathias grinned, thinking of all the booze.

"How about you Fridrik?" Madeline asked the quiet Icelandic.

"Puffins." He said.

"Okay, there you go Frere." Madeline said. "Magic show, Oktoberfest, and Puffins."

"Hmm, I'll try a Oktoberfest magic show. That'd be interesting and the magician does a big finale with puffins that makes a girl fall in love with him or something. Yeah this is good. Thank you mon petit." He hung up.

"Thanks you guys." Madeline put away her phone.

"Anytime." Mathias turned around to look at her and Anders hit him.

"Pay attention to the road." He scolded.

They got to the ice rink. The other members of the team were already there and a special surprise for Madeline.

"Kat!" Madeline hopped out of the car and hugged her large-chested friend.

"Madeline, I have missed you." Katyusha said in tears.

"Me too." Madeline replied in tears of joy.

"Did Vanya ask you yet?" Katyusha asked her.

"Yes, I would love to stay over today. I already got permission. I can't wait to catch up."

"Me too."

"Let's get going, da?" Ivan interrupted the reunion.

Everybody went inside. The ice rink was rather large and empty. There were two rinks.

The hockey team headed to the left and Madeline to the right. Katyusha followed her.

"Should I play the music?" Katyusha asked Madeline as she put the stereo on the bench.

"Thank you. Just let me get ready." Madeline said and she quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and her skates.

She skated in the middle of the rink and made a pose. "Please."

Katyusha pressed play. The song "I got you" by Leona Lewis started playing.

She started skating to it. The hockey team stopped what they were doing and watched her. She didn't notice and was focused on every leap and spin.

She finished and heard applause. She turned around and saw the guys clapping. She blushed and smiled happily. She even gave a little curtsie.

She skated to Katyusha. "What do you think?"

"It was.." Katyusha teared up. "BEAUTIFUL!" She hugged her to near suffocation from her boobs.

She gasped for air. "Thank you. I was unsure of using this song or "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias."

"Anything you do will be wonderful!" She replied happily.

"Thank you again. I just need to fix some kinks and that's it."

Katyusha smiled in pride of her friend.

"I just got to do it 5 more times. So will you please bear with me?" Madeline asked her.

Katyusha agreed and there she goes practicing.

The boys were trying to figure another effective approach.

"Ivan, you're offense." Tino said. "Berwald, you're offense too."

The two giants nodded.

"Mathias, you'll be goalie for this. Anders and Fridrik will be defense." Tino said. He then frowned. "Where is Vladimir and Ravis?"

"Vladimir had to go back to his home country for a family emergency." Anders said and skated away.

"Ravis has been missing for a while." Ivan said with a smile.

"Did you do anything to him?" Tino asked Ivan. Ivan just smiled at him. Tino shook his head. "We're a couple of players short. We need to call in Vash and.."

"Nyet, you cannot ask him. Let me ask my sister instead. She will become boy for me." Ivan said in desperation.

"He's the only other extra we have. If we don't ask him, we would have to forfeit. Without this win, we might not qualify for the championships." Tino explained.

"I would rather forfeit then ask that buffoon. He is a pig." Ivan argued.

"A pig that can play. You know that and I know that."

"Tino, I am a proud man and I would not beg without a good cause. I ask of you. Do not ask him to play. He will break her heart if he plays and becomes a bigger idiot than before." Ivan said, hoping Tino agrees with him. "Alfred will ruin her."

Tino looked at him, strongly and then he sighed. "Fine. Then we'll have to ask the only person we know that has way too much time on his hands."

Ivan kol-ed. "Gilbert, da?"

Tino nodded. "You'll have to train him, though. Remember he gets very distracted when Madeline is around."

"Da." Ivan hummed to himself happily.

Tino went off to call Vash and Gilbert. The two arrived in the hour.

As Gilbert walked into the rink, he immediately went to the right and watched Madeline ice skate. He looked like a dog, just a bit. He didn't notice the prescence lurking behind him.

"Gilbert!" Ivan leaned as close as possible to the albino's ear and called his name.

Gilbert immediately clutched his chest and looked at the Russian. "Don't do that! You were this close to giving me a heart attack."He made his fingers come really close to show how close.

Ivan grabbed his shoulder and forcefully led him to the left rink. Gilbert craned his neck to keep watching Madeline. Ivan got him to the benches and shoved skates and gear onto him.

"Wear these then go onto ice, da?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Gilbert replied, not giving a fuss. "_Yeah, more time with Maddie!"  
><em>

The Prussian got everything on. He got on to the ice and then...he fell.

"Hmm, this is challenge." Ivan mused to himself. He skated over to Gilbert. "Might be easier if you are goalie. All you have to do is squat there and block pucks. Do you understand?" Ivan leaned close to Gilbert's face.

"Kesesese! Of course, I can do that! The awesome me can block anything!" He bragged.

So Gilbert took over the goal, the rest of the players lined up to hit the puck at him.

Fridrik was first and hit the puck. Gilbert immediately blocked it.

"Kesesese! This is too easy!" Gilbert called out.

Fridrik skated near Gilbert. "You do know that I'm not good at hitting, right? The rest of the guys are really good and strong."

"What?" Gilbert looked at him in disbelief. He turned around and a puck nearly hit him in the face and got into the goal.

Tino called out. "Keep your eyes straight ahead."

Mathias was up next and hit the puck and it went under Gilbert. It went on the same, Gilbert trying his best and all the pucks nearly hitting him.

Gilbert was on the verge of tears. "Can't you go easy on me?"

"We are going easy on you!"

Gilbert wanted to cry.

Madeline was taking a break and was watching them. She and Katyusha were laughing at Gilbert's antics.

"Hey, Madeline. Do you have anyone you like?" Katyusha asked her.

Madeline blushed. "Well, I do. But you know who it is, it hasn't really changed for 12 years."

"Well beside him. You know Vanya adores you."

"I know, he treats me just like you."

"No, not like me. Well similar, but Vanya would have this twinkle in his eye when he talks about you. Even when he's depressed, he would still smile just so you wouldn't know anything wrong with him. You cheer him up no matter how bad of a day he has." Katyusha said, with great passion.

"Kat, I do like him. It's just I've been in love with Alfred for so long." Madeline closes her eyes and then smiles sadly. "I don't know how to love someone else."

"Well, Alfred doesn't deserve your love. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met. You are my best friend and I only want what's best for you."

"Thank you" Madeline thought about the idea of being with Ivan. She smiled at the idea. "If Ivan asks me out, I'll say yes, okay?"

"Really, Madeline? You don't have to if you feel like I'm pressuring you and all.."

"No, I want to try. Ivan is a really sweet guy and well, my crush is going nowhere. So, tell him to ask me out on a proper date, and I'll agree." Madeline said to her. Katyusha hugged her.

"He'll be happy to hear that."

"We can go over the details later." Madeline said. The two girls giggled together.

Another look on the boy's side.

Gilbert was panting hard, but happy with himself. He finally blocked another puck, even thought it was with his head but still.

Tino scratched his head. "We're going to need to practice more, but." He grinned. "Welcome to the team, Gilbert."

Gilbert cheered and fell down from exhaustion. Ivan sighed and heaved him over his shoulder and put him on the bench.

Tino called all the players into a circle. "I would like to thank Vash for coming and agreeing to play in the game."

Vash nodded.

"Gilbert is going to be our goalie, since he really can't skate." The team murmured in agreement. "Mathias, I'm switching you to offense with Vash as defense. Our game is coming up soon and we need to train and practice harder than ever. Especially, the dead guy over there, but he's improving. We just have to destroy the other team's offense and we'll be good." Tino said.

The team cheered. Tino put his hand out. "Hetalia on 3. 1..2..3!"

"HETALIA!"

* * *

><p>Poll Please review. Also Vladimir is Romania. Hetalia is the school. Tino is the hockey captain. Francis is an author of various literature, mostly love stories.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

After the ice skating rink, Madeline said goodbye to the rest of the team.

Mathias grabbed her by the shoulders. "Madeline, be careful. Do not be alone with the same..."

Ivan stood behind her glaring at him and Mathias took full notice of it. He became fearful and sighed in resignation.

"Have fun." He says and leaves to Anders.

Gilbert was half-dead from exhaustion. Fridrik looks at him.

"What do I do with him?" He asks Anders.

"Hm, give him to Tino. He can drop him off." The Norwegian says.

"Okay." Fridrik drags Gilbert by the collar and gives him to Tino. He was confused at first but understood.

Back to Madeline, she and Katyusha were talking to one another animatedly. They got into Ivan's Lada Niva which he had imported from his homeland. He smiled at them as he glanced into the rearview mirror, then he drove off to Madeline's house to drop off her stuff and get her overnight bag. Ivan just looked primarily at Madeline until he was forced to pay attention to the road.

After a few minutes, they arrived at her house. Madeline got out and went inside. She saw her bag on the couch. She silently crept into her brother's office and he was fervently typing and smoking. Every time he made a mistake, he cursed. Madeline smiled to herself.

"Bye, Frere!" She says.

He stops and turns around. "Au revoir, mon petite. Give me a kiss."

She walks over and kisses him on the cheek. "Don't smoke so much."

"I know. Now go and have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow. Also do not be alone with him."

"Okay, Frere, but if something does happen I'll tell you." She goes out of the room, gets her bag, and goes back to the car.

"Got everything?" Katyusha asks her.

"Yep." Madeline replied.

The Bragnisky's house was only a few blocks away so it didn't take long for them to arrive. When the three got out, Ivan held out his hand to Madeline, gesturing for her bag. Madeline gratefully gave it to him.

"Thank you, Ivan." She said, which caused him to smile a bit.

As they headed towards the door, they heard loud footsteps getting closer. Ivan's eyes widened. He pushed her bag back to her and yelled.

"Run!" He starts to run back to the car. The girls go off to the side and..

"Brother!" Natalia literally bursts through the door and after Ivan. The girls were luckily out of the way because Natalia could have run through them if it meant getting her beloved brother.

"I thought she was at a knife conference." Madeline said to Katyusha.

"Me too. I guess she came back early." She comments as they watch Ivan speeding the car away and Natalia catching up to him.

"Should we do anything about them?" Madeline asked.

"They'll be will be back for dinner. I will give Natalia some sleepy milk and then we can have our sleepover."

Several hours had passed until Natalia came home with a very quiet Ivan. Katyusha and Madeline just finished making dinner.

"Welcome back." Katyusha greeted and Madeline smiled at them.

"Yeah." Natalia says and plops down in her seat.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Madeline asks him.

He nods silently and sits on the other side of the table, diagonally from Natalia.

The two women put all the dishes on the table and it was time to eat. Madeline sat next to Ivan and Katyusha sat next to Natalia.

The dinner is really quiet. The girls were eating and Natalia was devouring it. Ivan on the other barely touched the food, Katyusha put on his plate. He just put his hands on his lap. Madeline grew concerned. She thought for a bit and knew what to do. She placed her left hand on his right hand and squeezed it.

It took a bit of time but Ivan finally turned his head to look at Madeline, a little more time to realize they're holding hands. His eyes widen and he starts blushing.

Katyusha noticed and knew what to do. "Natalia, do you want some hot milk?"

The other nods, still not noticing what is happening.

"Come to the kitchen with me." She says and slightly pulls the younger sister with her.

So now it was only the two of them.

"Are you okay, Ivan?" Madeline asked him, deeply concerned.

"Um." He didn't know what to say but he took a deep breath and lightly smiled. "I'm much better now."

Now it was her turn to blush, she took her hand back quickly and started fiddling her thumbs. "I'm..was really worried about you. I mean me and Katyusha were..." She nervously said and became really quiet with embarrassment.

It was his turn to smile at her happily. "Madeline, I really.."

"Brother, sister says we are going to watch a movie." Natalia appeared.

"Uh.."Ivan becomes sad and a bit dejected. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Um, yes, just a minute, Natalia, we still need to put our plates in the kitchen." She smiles at her."Okay?"

"Hmm." She looks at them and nods. "Be prompt."

She left and Madeline leaned in a bit closer to Ivan and looked up at him with her doe-like eyes. He gets nervous and jittery with a hint of joy.

"What were you saying?" Madeline asked in her sweet voice.

Ivan became bright red. "I..I.."

"Hurry up!" They hear a roar.

"Well, it's okay. Tell me when you're ready." Madeline stood up and got some plates. He watches her walk away and did the same. He tried to compose herself but he couldn't.

"_Maybe I should just get drunk and then tell her?"_ He thought to himself and went to the kitchen and the dishes in the sink and headed to the living room.

There was a large TV and a giant couch. Katyusha and Natalia were sitting there already.

"Brother, you should sit next to me." Natalia patted next to her.

"Uh..." Ivan looked very distressed and he looked at his older sister and Madeline.

Madeline sat next to Natalia with a determined look and Natalia becomes confused. Ivan smiles in relief and sits next to Madeline.

"Why you sit here? I call for Brother not you." Natalia says to Madeline.

"Well, I...want us to be become better friends. We never had a proper conversation before." Madeline says. "What do you like?"

"I like Brother."

"Well, anything else?"

"I like Sister."

"I see." Madeline didn't know what else to say.

"Well, let's start the movie." Katyusha said and used the remote to press play.

Everyone became quiet and started watching. It was a romance/drama movie. Katyusha started weeping an hour in and Natalia was asleep on her sister.

Madeline was tearing up and holding Ivan's hand. All of his attention was on her and his limb.

"Um, Madeline?" Ivan whispers to her.

"Yes?" She looks at him.

"This may be a bad time to ask.." He looks over at his sisters and then back to her. "Would like to have dinner with me sometime?" He asks nervously.

"What!" She says rather loudly and covers her mouth. She checks on the sleeping psycho next to her and she was still asleep. She returns her attention to Ivan and rubs some tears off her face. "Well.."

"It's okay. If you don't want to..." Ivan says thinking he'll be rejected like all the other times.

"Okay, when?"

"I know that...what?" Ivan was surprised. "Really?" He smiles widely in joy.

She smiles too and nods. "Yeah, I thought it's time to get over...you know. And you were always there for me."

She caresses his cheek prompting him to blush.

"When is it good for you?"

"How about next Friday at 6?" She says. "It'll give us enough time to finish anything we need to do."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at 6."

They then returned their attention back to the movie. Katyusha heard the entire thing and wanted squeal in pure happiness. She was also crying even harder and pulled out her handkerchief to cry into. After the movie, Ivan quietly picked up his younger sister and put her into her room and quickly ran out and shut the door.

Madeline was sleeping in the same bed as Katyusha and they talked about the movie and about the upcoming date.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Katyusha says.

"Me too." then they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review and poll. Sorry for the long wait.<p> 


End file.
